Many sulfur containing solid compounds exhibit potentially useful properties but for their obnoxious and unpleasant odors which prevent their use in applications where they are exposed to the atmosphere. The source of the unpleasant odor varies from product to product and sometimes is unknown, but is generally due to impurities, or due to by-products formed during the preparation of the major product, or due to decomposition of the product during storage or use. Often, purification by conventional techniques does not eliminate the objectionable odor or is too expensive to be practicable. The failure to eliminate odors by purification techniques is because the offensive material is usually present in extremely small amounts and because of the ability of the human nose to detect the presence of odorous materials at concentrations of parts per million, and in some instances, at concentrations of parts per billion. The problem is particularly severe for compounds derived from low molecular weight sulfur compounds. Accordingly, the use of malodorous sulfur solid compounds could be greatly expanded if an inexpensive solution to the odor problem could be found.